David Hanson
'David Hanson '''was the mayor of Redwood City, Colorado for over 20 Years. He attempted to flee the city during the outbreak, but his bus crashed into a roadblock, causing the door to become too twisted for him to exit. After being freed, he wishes the player good luck and walks away, he is seen later in the Redwood City Police Station trying to raise spirits. He is killed when zombies flood the station, he is voiced by Carlos Ferro. Biography David Hanson was first elected back in 1979, and became known as the youngest mayor the town had elected. In celebration, a bridge previously unnamed was named Hanson Bridge. His first major act was the "Criminal Capture Act of 1980" which passed and created S.H.I.E.L.D.S. From 1980 to 1999, he has tried to reinvent Redwood City's gritty image by using multiple fund raisers and public assemblies in hopes of gathering the city together. This has seemed to have been working until the T-Virus Outbreak of 1999, when the city fell into chaos t-Virus Outbreak of 1999 In 1999, in the midst of the chaos of the zombies, Hanson and his wife attempted to leave the city via his tour bus. his driver rode through Hope Crossing and attempted to drive across Hanson Bridge to leave through the Suburbs. The bus smashed through multiple cars abandoned on the street and eventually made it to the bridge, which unknown to him, was blocked off. The driver attempted to stop the bus, but due to the heavy rainfall the roads became slick and the bus crashed into a SWAT Team Van, breaking one side of the barricade. The driver was killed and the door became jammed as it was smashed in from the impact. David and his wife watched as the barricade fell and the zombies overtook the bridge, Hanson tried to remain calm but his wife grew paranoid. She left through an open window, it is uncertain if she survived or not. David remained in the bus until later that night. Michael and Vanessa came across the wreckage and managed to break the door free while fighting off the infected. David thanks the two and took a gun off a dead police officer. On his way across the remaining half of the bridge, he is ambushed by zombies and stumbled upon the Redwood City Police Department. The front gates were surrounded by undead, but David enters through a back entrance allowing more infected to enter surround the building. David is taken in by Police Chief Warren Peace, who hands him a shotgun in exchange for his pistol. Michael and Vanessa soon arrive to see him, trying to help the people through motivation. Michael and Vanessa grab ammo, but soon the police station gates break and soon enough the front door. Hanson, along with a few of the surviving citizens try to hold them off. He is killed by the zombies shortly afterwards but not before telling them that help is on the way as he contacted the Governor of their situation. It is unknown whether he was infected or not. Personality --- Relationships --- The Police Department Warren Peace --- Michael West --- Valery Ivanova --- The Public --- Film Resident Evil: First Hour In the series, ''Resident Evil: First Hour, David Hanson is depicted by Sacha Baron Cohen and is seen as Mayor of Redwood City. His first appearance is in "In Umbrella, We Trust'' ''" trying to calm people down as Umbrella para-military operatives quarantine the hospital and close it. But throughout the series, posters can be seen of him trying to run for reelection, even in episode one in the newspaper. He is also seen in various television sets promoting himself. At the end of the series, he is the second character shown (Previous being Jack Daly, the next being Warren Peace) packing a small suitcase as his wife grabs pearls and other forms of jewelry, their bus driver opens the door and tells them that the infected are breaking the door down. The two rush downstairs, only to witness their front door being broken down. David, his wife, then the driver enter the bus and drive off. The scene ends with the red lights of the bus' rear bumper lighting up and changing to that of police car sirens, beginning Warren's last moments. Trivia *David Hanson in First Hour is shown shaven, though in Cataclysm has more of a shaggy look. Category:Male Character